Neige sur les Gémeaux
by Tsukiyomi-Hime
Summary: Défi sur le thème "Neige" avec Evanglyne. Les Gémeaux, Saga et Kanon, les blessures et les sentiments... Lorsque l'auteure la joue sérieuse...


Disclamer : Les persos de Saint Seiya ne sont pas à moi.

Petit mot de l'auteure : YA-HA ! ENFIN FINI CE DEFI ! Donc, réponse au défi avec Evanglyne sur la neige. Bref, j'ai choisi d'écrire sur nos gémeaux favoris. Alors tous les fans de ceux deux-là, je vous dédie cet O.S ! Lâchez des reviews c'est toujours sympa ^_^ bonne lecture !

* * *

Neige sur les Gémeaux

Kanon grogna alors qu'il quittait progressivement les limbes du sommeil. La pâle lueur du jour traversant les volets caressait sa peau dorée alors qu'il s'étirait comme un félin encore emmêlé entre les draps de soie moirés. Sa main toucha un corps chaud dont la peau douce acheva de le réveiller. Il laissa quelques secondes ses yeux s'accoutumer à la faille lumière ambiante puis détailla mieux la silhouette endormie à ses côtés. Le cadet des Gémeaux eut un sourire tendre en glissant ses yeux océaniques sur le corps de rêve de son ainé bien-aimé.

Alangui dans le fouillis des draps qui ne couvraient plus que le bas de son ventre et sa jambe gauche. L'un de ses bras puissants replié sous sa tête et l'autre posé négligemment posé sur ses hanches étroites et tentatrices. Kanon se mordit la lèvre, son regard à nouveau rempli de désir pour ce demi-dieu remonta de ses belles jambes fines et fuselées passant par les hanches glissant sur les abdominaux finement sculptés à faire pâlir d'envie les plus ouvragées des statues grecques qui se contractaient au rythme de la respiration lourde et profonde de l'homme aux pouvoirs quasi-divins. Le torse vient ensuite. Musclés sans l'être à outrance, les bourgeons de chair rosés et tendre que l'ex-marinas avait délicieusement torturés la veille. Les soupirs et plaintes lascives ayant quittées la sublime gorge marquée par ses morsures et nombreux suçons firent courir le sang sauvage du cadet rebelle dont le cœur battait comme les tambours de guerre. Kanon remonta ses yeux sur la mâchoire finement dessinée et aux lèvres pleines et charnues quelques peu abimées de son ainé. Il eut une soudaine envie de happer une nouvelle fois, cette bouche exquise mais il se retient durement. Les pommettes sur lesquelles les cils fins projetaient leur ombre et enfin les paupières closes sur des iris aux couleurs de la mer méditerranéenne. Cette mer si belle et passionnée lorsqu'il posait ses propres pupilles sur celles de son frère aîné. Le plus jeune des deux ne pouvait qu' y lire que l'amour qu'elles lui montraient.

Kanon ne put s'empêcher d'effleurer la longue chevelure océane éparpillée sur l'oreiller encadrant le visage tant aimé de la même façon qu'un tissu précieux entourait un magnifique joyau. Ses doigts caressèrent la peau douce quelque peu rugueuse au niveau du menton où une légère barbe poussait. Il descendit en caresses aériennes sur l'épaule dénudée, satinée était la peau brunie par les rayons du soleil sous la pulpe de ses doigts. Saga fronça les sourcils dans son sommeil mais ne se réveilla pas. Le grognement de mécontentement qu'il poussa fit sourire son cadet qui déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes en un baiser léger avant de quitter le lit. Il passa un boxer et un t-shirt à la va vite qui avaient été abandonnés dans la chambre la veille puis investit la salle de bain communicant avec la chambre. Il sourit de nouveau en entendant Saga lâcher un autre grognement mécontent (Et bah, il est pas commode au réveil celui-là xD) à la perte de sa source vivante de chaleur. L'ainé des Gémeaux se mit sur le dos e enserra l'oreiller portant le parfum marin de son cadet faisant ainsi glisser les draps sur le bas de ses reins. Kanon ferma doucement la porte derrière lui, se dévêtit de nouveau et entra dans la cabine de douche.

L'eau chaude coulant sur son corps nu, soulageant ses muscles endoloris par la nuit passée. Leur étreinte avait été brulante, passionnée voire sauvage avec une touche de violence qui lui donnait bien envie de recommencer. Un sourire prédateur naquit sur ses lèvres meurtries alors qu'une flamme folle teintée de sauvagerie s'allumait au creux de ses prunelles alors que le corps parfait de son frère et amant se dessinait dans son esprit cependant il grimaça lorsqu'il s'abaissa afin de se saisir du gel douche. Ses reins en feu le rappelaient à l'ordre. L'homme soupira, son corps ne lui permettrait pas d'assouvir sa faim de son aimé avant un moment. Bah tant pis, ce sera pour la prochaine fois, pensa-t-il en se lavant. Le gel parfumé aux plantes marines le détendit et il finit par stopper l'eau avant de quitter la douche pour se sécher. Nouant une serviette éponge blanche à sa taille, il jeta un coup d'œil sur son reflet dans le miroir encore couvert de buée par endroits. La copie parfaite du point de vue extérieur mais totalement différente, ratée et inutile à l'intérieur. L'homme dont il voyait le reflet avait été un meneur et ne s'était jamais soumis à quiconque durant des années. Toutes ces heures passées à rester cloitré dans la solitude la plus profonde. Une liberté empoisonnée aussi agonisante que le dard du scorpion…

Kanon eut un sourire à la pensée de la pile électrique qui lui servait de meilleur ami. Le 8ème gardien affichait sa relation avec le glaçon sur pattes comme il se plaisait à l'appeler, le 11ème gardien or depuis quelques mois maintenant et l'homme aux pinces en était rayonnant de bonheur.

Quelque part, c'était un peu grâce à Milo que l'ex-dragon des Mers avait fini par céder, lâchant ainsi la bride à ses sentiments. Le Scorpion n'était pas aussi idiot qu'il voulait le montrer, il avait compris ce qu'il ressentait envers son jumeau depuis leur résurrection et pourtant il ne l'avait ni jugé ni rejeté, au contraire, il l'avait encouragé et même souvent d'exhorter d'avouer à Saga ce qui hantait son cœur. Une longue conversation avec son tendre double avait suivit et durant quelques jours, les deux gardiens du 3ème temple s'étaient adonnés aux jeux de la séduction, le tout pour aboutir à la veille. Un baiser possessif, une étreinte tant désirée par les deux amants… Kanon quitta la salle d'eau en passant ses doigts dans sa chevelure dure emmêlée. Il n'avait plus peur des mots et de ce qu'ils impliquaient. Frères… Jumeaux… Amants. Ce denier mot le fit sourire tel un félin affamé alors qu'il s'humectait les lèvres. L'ancien Général de Poséidon se rendit à la cuisine où il se fit un bon café noir. L'esprit encore un peu brumeux, il regarda l'heure sur l'horloge au-dessus du frigo. 6h30… Il se saisit de sa tasse remplie de liquide noir et brûlant puis alla s'asseoir sur le rebord de la fenêtre close du salon plongé dans la peine ombre. En ce mois d'hiver, la neige tombait encore. Derrière la vitre, les flocons tombaient doucement sur le Sanctuaire. La brise glacée les faisait danser, la mélancolie s'empara du cadet des Gémeaux.

La confiance que lui vouaient ses confrères était encore limitée et fragile mais il les comprenait. C'était par sa faute, si Saga… Le gentil, le beau, le parfait Saga avait fini par sombrer, se laisser submerger par « l'Autre ». Séparés durant tant d'années… O qu'il en avait souffert ! Rejeté et trahit, par ses pairs. Oui ! C'était contre eux qu'il avait une dent et non contre son frère, sa si chère moitié. Malgré ça son cœur se serra à ces fantômes de souvenirs, il était foncièrement mauvais, pourri jusqu'à la moelle des os. La tare s'était lui alors que Saga était le prodige !

Jamais il n'avait hait cet homme si puissant qu'était son jumeau. La jalousie lui crevait le cœur mais il ne put la changer en haine car l'amour violent qui abritait son palpitant l'en empêchait férocement.

(Moi : Ah ? Je viens pas de faire une rime là ? Kanon : Tu la joue poète, là ou quoi ? Moi : Faut croire, mon ex-dragon ^_^ Kanon : Bon, la suite !)

L'enfermement au Cap Sounion avait été le plus dur. Son cœur se serra douloureusement à ce pénible souvenir qui lui faisait le plus mal. Il pensait avoir à tout jamais perdu l'amour de sa moitié et avait fini par cacher sa peine et sa souffrance sous un masque d'arrogance qui lui valut d'être craint dès qu'il entra au service du Dieu des Mers. Monstre… Manipulateur. C'est vrai, je suis celui-là pensa-t-il en baissant la tête qu'il avait calée contre la vitre froide faisant glisser une partie de sa chevelure sur son visage marqué par la lourdeur de ses péchés qu'il ne s'était pas pardonné. Les bronzes puis Milo. Les premiers l'avaient battu à plat de couture, le remettant dans le droit chemin de façon plus ou moins volontaire. Il eut un vague sourire en coin, sacré Phénix.* Le second lui avait fait endurer les morsures de son signe. Un frisson secoua son corps qui se souvenait encore des langues empoissonnées qui courraient dans ses veines ce jour-là.

Plongé dans ses pensées brumeuses et diffuses, il posa sa tasse vide sur la table basse avant de poser sa main sur la vitre.

Saga contemplait son amant avec une tendresse nouvelle. Il s'était levé peu après que Kanon soit entré dans la cuisine. Un sourire flottait sur ses lèvres mais il se fanât bien vite lorsqu'il sentit cosmos de son bien-aimé se teinter de tristesse et d'un désespoir profond. Kanon n'avait pas encore tourné la page sur certains événements et soufrait inutilement. Depuis toujours, l'ainé des Gémeaux était conscient de l'affection bien trop importante qu'il vouait à son jumeau. Il crut mourir de douleur lorsqu'il n'eut d'autre choix que de l'enfermer au Cap Sounion, son cœur s'était déchiré et avait saigné durant les 13 années qui avaient suivies leur séparation. Ce fut lors de cette séparation que Saga comprit la véritable nature de cette étrange et obsessionnelle affection. De l'amour. Voilà ce qu'il éprouvait envers Kanon et cela fut encore plus dur lorsqu'il se retrouva face à lui dans leur temple durant la guerre d'Hadès. Son cœur même mort lui rappelait son bon souvenir et il mourrait d'envie de serrer son double contre li de la même façon qu'il rêvait de dévorer ses lèvres charnues si attirantes… Depuis leur résurrection, il avait vu à quel point sa moitié avait changée autant physiquement que psychiquement mais il restait le même solitaire au tempérament fougueux et rebel, réfractaire à toute autorité que cela solitude manière plus ou moins dissimulée aux yeux de ceux qui le côtoyaient. Pourtant malgré tout le magnifique jeune homme qu'il avait sous les yeux n'avait rien à voir avec l'ancien Dragon des Mers. Derrière ses sarcasmes et sa superbe arrogance qui le rendait si animalement désirable se cachait un jeune homme fragile et peu sûr de lui. Toujours à se rabaissé comme ses pairs le faisaient lorsqu'ils étaient enfants. Et ça, Saga ne pouvait plus le tolérer ! Kanon –à ses yeux identiques aux siens pourtant plus calmes- était l'incarnation même de la perfection à l'état pure. Il était un diamant brut, non taillé mais bien plus attirant que n'importe quel autre homme. Non, il était SON homme. Ce fauve sublime lui appartenait autant que lui-même lui appartenait. Un sourire carnassier –une fois n'est pas coutume- fleurit sur ses lèvres à la pensée de leur nuit passionnée où son cadet s'était offert à lui, se faisant soumit à ses moindres caprices. Ils avaient été tous les deux des meneurs d'hommes et donc habitués à être obéit alors cette soumission avait été plus qu'excitante… Il se mordit la lèvre chassant les pensées peu chastes qui revenaient en force. Son frère avait bien d'être rassuré et non désiré pour le moment. Vêtu d'un boxer et d'un t-shirt ample, il s'approcha de son cadet dans le dos de celui-ci qui, trop perdu dans le labyrinthe sombre de son esprit, ne l'avait pas sentit approcher.

Kanon sursauta lorsqu'il sentit des bras puissants l'entourer et l'attirer avec douceur contre un torse musclé tellement familier que son cœur partit comme un cheval fou dans sa cage thoracique. Il respira calmement et se blottit contre son amant qui déposait de tendres baisers sur sa tempe, le long de sa joue s'arrêtant au coin de ses lèvres puis glisser le long de son cou pour s'arrêter au creux de la clavicule déjà marquée de traces rougeâtres…

- Tu vas bien, Kanon ?

- Je ne sais pas…

Saga fronça les sourcils. Le pire était que son chat sauvage lui disait la vérité. Il baisa l'épaule dénudée de l'épaisse chevelure identique à la sienne et entreprit de détruire cette mauvaise opinion de lui-même qu'avait Kanon.

- Tu es la personne la plus incroyable que je connaisse… Kanon se figea mais laissa son ainé lui offrit ces mots tu es le plus honnête de tous car tu ne caches pas tes ambitions et tu effraies parce que tu dis ce que tu penses directement mais ta loyauté et ton esprit de sacrifice sont si visibles que même un aveugle les verraient. De plus ta brutalité, ta maladresse et ton humour graveleux sont attachants. Tu es ma moitié et je t'aime tel que tu es. Tu n'es pas un raté ni le seul à avoir du sang sur les mains, nous sommes tous dans ce cas… N'écoute plus les voix médisantes des moins que rien qui jalousent ta puissance et tout ce qui fait que tu es toi.

Saga resserra sa prise sur son cadet qu'il sentait trembler avant de reprendre d'une voix douce mais ferme.

- Tu es un Saint d'or au même titre que nous tous et jamais je ne douterai de toi ni te retirerai mon amour, j'en mourrai. Tu es Kanon des Gémeaux, ma moitié, mon amant…

Il insista bien sur la dernière phrase avant de retourner son jumeau face à lui et de ravir ses lèvres avec fièvre. Kanon répondit à son baiser avec la même fièvre, il sentait son cœur et son âme s'apaiser et commencer à guérir au creux des bras de son aimé. Lorsque le baiser s'arrêta, le plus jeune colla son front à celui de son reflet et eut un sourire heureux, sincère. Le premier depuis longtemps qui fit énormément plaisir à Saga. Son amour commençait à réaliser à quel point il était important, il guérissait.

- Merci… Je t'aime, Saga.

Cette déclaration rendit l'heureux bénéficiaire fou de bonheur. Elle voulait tout dire ! Leur nouvelle vie commençait en cette journée d'hiver où la neige tombait doucement sur le Sanctuaire. Les jumeaux entremêlèrent leurs doigts et scellèrent une nouvelle fois leurs lèvres sur des murmures enflammés prononcés dans un souffle commun où les cœurs battaient d'un même rythme. L'Hiver, la neige et deux âmes-sœurs qui avaient fini par se retrouver.

FIN !

* * *

* Petit rappel de la série : C'est Ikki qui ouvre les yeux de Kanon sur la vérité à propos de Saga lors de la bataille de Poséidon.

Moi : PFFFFFFIIIIOOOOUUUU ! J'en peux plus !

Saga : ...

Kanon : ...

Moi : Bah alors ?

Saga : Tu m'as tué là... Je ne te savais pas capable d'écrire un truc aussi génial !

Kanon : Tu m'étonne mais c'est moi qui m'en prend plein la gueule !

Moi : Te plains pas t'es réconforté par ton frère adoré xD

Kanon : *_rougit_* Pas faux...

Moi : Bon, salut tout le monde et à plus pour de nouveaux trucs débiles ou non !


End file.
